1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant exercisers and more particularly pertains to a new infant exerciser for providing an infant with a form of exercise and entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant exercisers is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant exercisers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,210; U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,246; U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,881; U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,093; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,008; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,044; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,682.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant exerciser. The inventive device includes a base plate that is adapted for resting on a support surface. A turntable is rotatably coupled to the base plate such that the turntable rotates with respect to the base plate. A mounting plate is removably coupled to the turntable. A chair support assembly is coupled to an upper surface of the mounting plate. The chair support assembly is for receiving a chair such that the chair support assembly couples the chair to the mounting plate. The chair is adapted for holding an infant. A foot actuating assembly is coupled to the mounting plate such that the foot actuating assembly is positioned adjacent the chair support assembly. The foot actuating assembly has a platform member; the platform member is adapted for is actuated by feet of the infant when the infant is seated in the chair. A drive assembly is coupled to a front end of the mounting plate such that the foot actuating assembly is positioned between the chair support assembly and the drive assembly. The drive assembly is actuatable by the platform member of the foot actuating assembly and engaging the base plate such that actuation of the drive assembly by the foot actuating assembly rotates the turntable with respect to the base plate.
In these respects, the infant exerciser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an infant with a form of exercise and entertainment.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of infant exercisers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new infant exerciser construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing an infant with a form of exercise and entertainment.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new infant exerciser apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the infant exercisers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new infant exerciser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art infant exercisers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base plate that is adapted for resting on a support surface. A turntable is rotatably coupled to the base plate such that the turntable rotates with respect to the base plate. A mounting plate is removably coupled to the turntable. A chair support assembly is coupled to an upper surface of the mounting plate. The chair support assembly is for receiving a chair such that the chair support assembly couples the chair to the mounting plate. The chair is adapted for holding an infant. A foot actuating assembly is coupled to the mounting plate such that the foot actuating assembly is positioned adjacent the chair support assembly. The foot actuating assembly has a platform member; the platform member is adapted for is actuated by feet of the infant when the infant is seated in the chair. A drive assembly is coupled to a front end of the mounting plate such that the foot actuating assembly is positioned between the chair support assembly and the drive assembly. The drive assembly is actuatable by the platform member of the foot actuating assembly and engaging the base plate such that actuation of the drive assembly by the foot actuating assembly rotates the turntable with respect to the base plate.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new infant exerciser apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the infant exercisers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new infant exerciser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art infant exercisers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new infant exerciser, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new infant exerciser, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new infant exerciser which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such infant exerciser economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant exerciser which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant exerciser for providing an infant with a form of exercise and entertainment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant exerciser which includes a base plate that is adapted for resting on a support surface. A turntable is rotatably coupled to the base plate such that the turntable rotates with respect to the base plate. A mounting plate is removably coupled to the turntable. A chair support assembly is coupled to an upper surface of the mounting plate. The chair support assembly is for receiving a chair such that the chair support assembly couples the chair to the mounting plate. The chair is adapted for holding an infant. A foot actuating assembly is coupled to the mounting plate such that the foot actuating assembly is positioned adjacent the chair support assembly. The foot actuating assembly has a platform member; the platform member is adapted for is actuated by feet of the infant when the infant is seated in the chair. A drive assembly is coupled to a front end of the mounting plate such that the foot actuating assembly is positioned between the chair support assembly and the drive assembly. The drive assembly is actuatable by the platform member of the foot actuating assembly and engaging the base plate such that actuation of the drive assembly by the foot actuating assembly rotates the turntable with respect to the base plate.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant exerciser that would provide therapeutic value for children born or afflicted with physical conditions that compromise their strength and mobility. The present invention would provide a versatile unit use to stimulate the child while exercising the affected limbs.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant exerciser that would offer great versatility providing the infant with varying types of stimulus. The unit could be used with the raised stand, allowing the child to view a number of visually stimulating sites as he or she rotates around in the seat. The present invention could be used on the floor, allowing the child to enjoy watching a video.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.